Air Midway
Air Midway is the national airlines of the Union of Midway, headquartered at Aldebaran International Airport, Aldebaran. The airlined was founded on February 17th, 2011 by Bryan Whiteman. Air Midway is composed of a fleet of Boeing 737NG's, along with a several 777's and 767's. It is the official flag carrier of the Union of Midway, but is not state-owned. History Bryan Whiteman, the founder of Air Midway, saw that the Union of Midway had no flag carrier airlines and at the time several smaller airlines were racing to become the flag carrier. Those several smaller airlines underpriced their tickets so they began losing profits, so many of them went out of business. However Bryan Whiteman started the Air Midway when many airlines had begun going out of business, and never underpriced the tickets. In order to keep customers coming he provided luxuries, such as in-flight television programs and free internet access. At first the airlines wasn't doing very well, but as the other airlines began making budget cuts and the pleasantness of flights for their airlines went down, many people switched to Air Midway. The success of the company didn't go unnoticed by the government, that recognized it as the flag carrier for the Union of Midway, ending the race and bringing stability to the remaining airlines within the Union of Midway. There are a few destinations that Air Midway goes to are not located in the Union of Midway, some of the more notable locations are within the United States of JBR. This is because of the Air Midway is in, the Sunshine Airline Team (SAT). Company Information Headquarters Air Midway is headquartered in Aldebaran, a few blocks from Aldebaran International Airport. Air Midway cooperates with the government of the Union of Midway, however they are not state owned so the airlines also has it's own independent operations. Logo The logo of Air Midway reflects the motto of the Union of Midway. The blue circle and grey outline represent the union, one star represents Unity, another represents Duty, and the last star represents Destiny. This logo is called the "circle-and-stars" Livery The "circle-and-stars" logo is featured on the fuselage and of all its planes Services Cabin Classes First Class With a little extra money someone can get into the First Class. This features a 1-2-1 seat configuration, and is more roomier than the standard Economy Class. Economy Class Economy Class seats are the standard seats for Air Midway. It is nearly identical to the Premium Economy Class in some airlines, as they come with many in-flight entertainment services. Food Air Midway provides free in-flight snacks for the passengers that are given to the passenger when he/she asks for some from a cabin attendant. Meals can be pre-ordered, if the passenger wants a meal that is not going to be served for the flight. However this must be done by 3 hours before the flight. Typically food served on bored is cooked 2-3 hours before flight. Flights lasting over 8 hours often have cooks cooking in the planes kitchen. Drinks and snacks are given to the passenger when they ask a cabin attendant for it, however alcohol is strictly prohibited. Entertainment Air Midway provides entertainment on all planes with television, movies and music. On flights lasting more than 8 hours free internet access is also provided. However there is no wireless internet, instead the passenger must connect their computers to a Ethernet cord that is located in one of the armrests. Also on flights lasting more than 8 hours, the crew may have some interactive events with both staff (other than pilots) and passengers. However this is only done at the discretion of the crew. Emergency All Air Midway planes come equipped with life jackets, parachutes, escape slides that can double as life preservers and other lifesavers. All flights are required to play a safety video before takeoff. In the event of a hijack the crew or cabin attendants can press a "SOS Button", immediately alerting the nearest airport to the hijack. This has proved effective in alerting authorities of a hijack, but not preventing them. The airlines has faced criticism because of this. The day before the flight is to take place, the aircraft is examined in order to reduce aviation accidents caused by lack of maintenance. This has proved effective, but time consuming. Airline Alliance Air Midway is currently a member of the Sunshine Airline Team (SAT) with Californian Airlines. Category:Airlines